


Старые истории для новых времен

by Jewellery



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Робин Хобб, Сага о Видящих
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фитц, тяжело раненный людьми Регала, оказывается в доме Шута, который ухаживает за ним все время его болезни. Пока Фитц спит, Шут рассказывает ему истории, зная, что он все равно не услышит. А если и услышит, то не сможет понять, что каждая детская сказка - это маленький кусочек большой правды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые истории для новых времен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [old stories for new times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599884) by [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka). 



> Becka, thank you for your beautiful story!  
> Переведено в подарок Глинтвейн.

Пока Фитц спит, я рассказываю истории. Они выплескиваются из меня сами собою, и проще позволить этому потоку пролиться, чем удержать его. Я вижу гладкое тело змеи в сломанной ветке дерева, вырезаю его терпеливыми движениями ножа и рассказываю сказку, которую слышал у родительских колен – о том, как змея осталась без ног. Я раскрашиваю румяные щеки почти готовой марионетки и рассказываю предание о дочери фермера, победившей хитрого придворного в игре в загадки. Истории я всегда собирал с особенной страстью. Пусть я менял имена и наряды и терял тысячи вещей, созданных моими руками, но куда и как быстро бы мне ни приходилось бежать, времени на то, чтобы захватить с собой истории, всегда хватало. Иногда они кажутся самой легкой моей ношей, а иногда сковывают мои ноги тяжелыми оковами, волочатся с грохотом за мной, покрытые ржавчиной воспоминаний о моих прошлых ошибках.

В основном это детские сказки, потому что дети знают больше всего историй, которые того стоят, и потому что сам я был ребенком, когда узнал большинство из тех, что остались в моем владении. Среди них затесалось несколько непристойных песен – развязные признания матросов девицам в порту. Здесь некому больше слушать мои шутки, и я сам смеюсь над собой за то, что повторяю эти слова так же старательно, как и все остальные, с таким же искренним чувством.

Любовь к Фитцу – постоянная боль за грудиной, напряжение вдоль позвоночника, зуд в кончиках пальцев и желание касаться его снова и снова. Я думаю, что так и должно быть между Пророком и его Изменяющим, но, конечно, мне не у кого спросить, прав ли я. В свитках, тех, что у нас есть, мало говорится о любви, а смысл того, о чем в них говорится, может стать полностью ясен только через много лет, если кто-то из нас будет к этому времени еще жив.

Я лежу иногда спиной к огню, без сна, не смыкая глаз, напеваю колыбельные и впитываю каждую недавно появившуюся черточку на лице Фитца. Я вспоминаю мгновение, когда я узнал его, когда вид мужчины, распростертого на моей постели, распахнул передо мною все дороги, которые я считал навсегда закрытыми, когда я разглядел черты лица под новыми шрамами и старой усталостью и узнал своего Фитца. Желание поцеловать его тогда было невыносимым, и я склонился над ним и коснулся губами его закрытых век. Я сидел у постели Фитца, следил за ритмом его дыхания, гладил морщинки на его лбу и пел ему балладу о любви на языке, на котором, я думаю, никто никогда больше со мной не заговорит.

Радость, которая переполняет меня, пока я сижу на стуле у огня и вырезаю крошечную кукольную ладонь, наблюдая за спящим Фитцем, кажется слишком огромной, чтобы поместиться в душе одного человека, даже такого, которому приходилось размышлять над всей тканью истории.

Я честен с собой все это время, пока рассказываю сказки бредящему, ничего не слышащему Фитцу в моей постели. Моя любовь к нему не чистое чувство, она не свободна от желания обнять его, покрыть поцелуями каждую часть его тела, попробовать вкус его кожи и заставить его выгибаться от наслаждения. Но я не могу сделать ничего подобного сейчас, когда у него жар, и он так бледен, так дрожит и бредит во сне. Все, что я могу сделать – это ловить каждое оброненное им слово, забирая тайну его бредовых кошмаров себе на вечное хранение. Только один единственный раз я прижимаюсь губами к четкому пульсу на горле Фитца, не целомудренно касаясь его кожи языком. Этого достаточно, чтобы я понял, что не воспользуюсь случаем. Если когда-нибудь мне доведется любить Фитца так, он должен будет прийти ко мне с открытыми глазами, точно зная, что он делает. Так что сейчас мне достаточно любовной тоски и возможности сидеть у его постели, считать его вздохи и толочь ивовую кору для чая в такт их мягкому ритму.

Я понимаю, что все еще юн, потому что в глубине души знаю, что мог бы отказаться от всего своего влияния на судьбу мира, если бы это дало мне обезопасить Фитца, укрыть его в кольце моей любви. И я также знаю, что становлюсь взрослее, потому что вижу сейчас, что это всего лишь пылкие глупости влюбленного, так ясно, как еще не мог видеть в замке Баккип, во время, когда Фитц был юным, прекрасным и казался совсем беспечным.

Когда я выхожу из хижины, за травами, едой или бренди, я вижу волка, ждущего у кромки деревьев, внимательного, но не враждебного. У нас с ним нет никакой возможности общаться, кроме как через Фитца, и я не знаю, как пригласить его войти в мой дом. Мне искренне жаль. Волк оказался куда более вежливым гостем, чем все остальные обитатели Горного королевства, свободно заявляющиеся в мое жилище, когда им вздумается. Я смотрю на него, прячущегося под кустом, глядящего в ответ зоркими золотистыми глазами, и киваю ему, как союзнику – единственному существу, любящему моего Изменяющего так же верно, как я сам.

Я начинаю вырезать длинную узкую морду, высвобождаю ее из бруска дерева, и, глядя то на лицо Фитца, то на свою работу, рассказываю ему о волке, который гонится по небу за луной, и о его брате, который гонится за солнцем, всегда отставая лишь на чуть-чуть. Истории не могут вылечить его, но они заполняют пространство, не дают реальности ворваться в него слишком грубо. Я думаю о настоящем волке за дверью, о собирающихся вокруг нас метафорических волках, и все, чего я хочу – это чтобы Фитц был в безопасности. Заслонить его историями, происходящими в вечном настоящем, и спрятать от будущего. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Фитц изредка просыпается и говорит со мной осмысленно, хотя эти разговоры мало что добавляют к его горячечному бреду. Его голос слаб и едва слышен, даже когда наклоняешься ухом к его губам. Но он произносит «Шут», как будто это ласковое прозвище, и это стоит того, чтобы прислушиваться, пока я меняю компресс на его спине, на ране вокруг наконечника, открытой и сочащейся темным. Я не позволяю себе бояться, что Фитц не выживет, не могу верить, что столько жестокости может быть вплетено в ткань вселенной. Я рассказываю легенду о женщине, которая выкупила душу своего мужа на берегах по ту сторону смерти. Она отдала свое зрение, чтобы его духу было позволено вывести ее обратно к миру живых. Я слепо последую за Фитцем в любой хаос, и я полагаю, что время для этого еще придет.

Все чаще и чаще я обнаруживаю себя напевающим считалочку, которую выучил в юности в Дождевых Чащобах – короткую смешную песенку о драконах. В эти дни она возвращается ко мне, отрывками, в случайные моменты, подкрадывается так, что я и не замечаю, что уже мурлычу ее себе под нос, отбивая нехитрый ритм по деревянным телам кукол, пока что-то другое не потребует всего моего внимания. Тогда я вдруг слышу эхо своего собственного голоса – еще один призрак в доме, и без того кишащем ими.

Я достаточно долго был пророком, чтобы знать, что в моем уме не бывает случайных ленивых мыслей – ничего похожего – всегда только слабое натяжение тонких нитей, дающих себя ощутить. Я считаю драконов и смотрю на своего спящего Изменяющего, и знаю, что где-то зреет нечто крупное; нечто большее, чем интриги Регала; нечто, спрятанное глубже, угрожает будущему династии Видящих.


End file.
